Accidentally In Love
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. After a little mishap in Potions, Harry is forced to deal with the consequences along with Ron, Neville, and Seamus. No slash R&R. by Lone


**A/N:** ok due to classified reasons i am forced to break down my original fanfic "What Is This Feeling". But please still show your support and review this one and my others. - Lone

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville followed close behind two students. It was Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini. Not earlier in the year the two had been put together in potions for a project. That's when it all went wrong. An explosion in the class caused the two individuals to... shall we say... have attractions towards one another. Which brings us to the present day. Due to Hermione's state, Harry and Ron had appointed themselves as her "gaurdians".

Today was a beautiful Saturday and the two 'love birds' decided to spend a day out, with Harry and Ron tagging along, and Seamus and Neville just going along for the heck of it. Sitting about 30 feet away from the couple, Harry gave a great frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yea you look pale." Neville thought.

Harry sighed and initiated his long explanation; and out of nowhere music started playing. "So she said 'what's the problem Harry?'."

"And?" the boys asked. "What'd you say?"

"What's the problem I don't know. Well maybe you're in LOVE!" Harry recalled the events of yesterday.

"Love." Seamus, Ron and Neville rolled their eyes at the word.

He nodded. "Think about it every time she thinks about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it."

The boys looked over at the two students who were currently sitting under a regular willow tree, pointing at something on the other side of the lake.

"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love." Harry was feeling very aggravated and it showed.

"Love." his companions muttered uninterested.

"Makes me wanna turn around and face him but I don't know nothing 'bout love." Neville mentioned, making the boys laugh.

The boys then started to sing their funny little melody together. "Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after. Come on, Come on. Because everybody's after love."

"Yea I was just having a chat with Zabini about Hermes." Ron stated.

"Well what'd he say?" asked an anxious Harry.

"So he said he's a snowball running. Running down into the spring that's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love."

"Well Ronald, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of this love. Well she didn't mean to do this but there's no escaping their love." Harry sighed in defeat.

Ron noticed Hermione and Blaise sitting too close for his comfort and ended up hitting Hermione with an invisible barrier which glowed every time they tried to snuggle.

All the while Seamus and Neville had been listening and talking about the dilemma when they saw Ron send a few streaks of light between the students. Sighing Seamus spoke, "Those lines of lightning mean they're never alone."

"Never alone. No, no." agreed Neville.

Together they began to sing, occasionally receiving dirty looks from Harry and Ron. This was no surprise since they were singing, "Come on, come on. Move a little closer! Come on, come on. He wants to hear you whisper. Come on, come on. Settle down inside your love."

"Aw come off it guys! This is not funny." Harry whined. (yes, THE Harry Potter whined)

Neville and Seamus were having too much fun, though, and paid no attention to their friends' complaints. "Come on, come on. Jump a little higher! Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on."

"You were once upon a time in love!" Neville reminded Harry. "They're accidentally in love."

"Accidentally in love." the boys echoed each other, thinking over the way Neville worded Hermione and Blaise's condition.

"Accidentally!" Harry vehemently spat.

"She's in love, he's in love." Seamus said.

"She's in love, he's in love?" Neville tried to confirm.

"She's in love, he's in love!" Ron forcefully clarified.

"ACCIDENTALLY!" reminded Harry.

Seamus repeated his words, as did the rest. Finally Seamus grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pointed him toward the odd couple by the lake shore. "Come on, come on. Spin a little tighter! Come on, come on. And the world's a little brighter! Come on, come on.-"

"Just get yourself out of her love." Ron advised the raven haired boy.

"'Cause they're in love." Neville finished, just as the music faded.

* * *

**A/N:** i'm so sorry the other story was deleted. but please review this one. ♥ Lone 


End file.
